We Danced
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Based on the song "We Danced" by Brad Paisley. One-Shot. Please read nad review :)


AUSTIN'S POV

"Hey Austin. Thank you so much for coming in last notice." My boss said to me. I woke at Melody's diner. I wanted to be a famous singer but that never worked out so this job lets me sing all day.

"You welcome. I figured she wouldn't show up. Trish almost never does." I said laughing before continuing. "But when she does come in she is a great worker." I told the boss. It's not a lie. Trish is a great worker. She told me yesterday she might not come into because her friend needed her.

"True. Alright well I'm going to head out Austin. Can you close up for me?" My boss said. Of course I said yes and she left. She don't have to stay. I like to be in here alone anyways. It gives me a quiet place to think.

I am Austin Monica (I know laugh) Moon. I have blonde hair. I want to be a famous singer. I am 20 years old. It's never to late to do your dream. I am going to college. I am majoring in Music and teaching. If I can't be a musician I want to teach kids music.

I went to the back and got the broom. I started to sweep when I heard the bell on the door letting me know that someone has came into the shop.

"I'm so sorry. We are closed." I told who ever it was not turning around.

"I know. I'm so sorry for disturbing you." A woman said. I turned around to look at who it was.

She had brown hair with Omber tips. Big brown eyes. She was gorgeous.

"I'm afraid I left my purse." She told me. Looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"I put one back behind the counter. I bet it's probably yours." I told her going behind the counter with her following me. She sat down on the chair while I got it for her.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me. I know that you guys are closed and all." She told me. I need to know her name.

"It's fine. I understand. A woman needs her purse. I'm Austin by the way." I told her shaking her hand with her purse in the other.

"I'm Ally. I wouldn't of bothered you if my song book wasn't in there. I need that for my thing tomorrow." Ally said. OMG she writes songs!

"That's cool. What thing? Maybe I can come? By songs do you mean originals?" I asked her. I know that it seems like a dumb question but I want to make sure. And I really want to see her again.

"I just sing at the coffee shop down the street in the morning." I nodded smiling.

"can I come?" I asked her she shook her head yes.

"Oh." I said looking down at her purse. I was about to give it back to her when I jurked it back. "You will only get this back on one condition." I told her. She had amusement in her eyes while smiling at me.

"What what would that be?" She asked curious and excited.

"We dance." I told her smiling.

"I can't dance." She told me looking down. I set her purse down and walked around the counter to her.

"It's okay. I will teach you." I told her showing her the steps. And then...

We Danced.

Out there on that hard wood floor, The chairs up and lights turned way down low. The music plays we hold each others close and

We Danced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Als." I said as she came inside of our apartment. We have been together for 3 years now. Moved in together last year. I have no doubt in my mind that she is the woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. She is the woman I always dreamed about.

I got down on my knee as she walked into the Kichen.

I pulled a dimond ring out of the pocket of my shirt. Her eys filled up with tears.

"This is the last thing I expected." She said as the tears feel out of her eyes. I know that they are tears of joy though because she is smiling at me.

She took me by the hand.

"I will only marry you on one condition." She said smiling.

"What is that?" I asked nervously. I really want her to say yes.

"We dance." She said.

And we Danced. On the hardwood floor in the hallway.

Lights turned way down low. Music playing. We held each other close.

We danced like no one had ever danced before. I can't explain what happened on that floor. But the music played and we held each other close and...

We Danced.

"I love you Austin." Ally said while dancing with me.

"Love you to Als." I said kissing my new fiance while we Danced.


End file.
